


Mission: Promptis

by Ihai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Prompto is acting strange lately... Noctis is getting grumpy. Gladio wonders why and Ignis knows the answer. To solve that problem, Gladio and Ignis team up to accomplish "Mission: Promptis"! Will they succeed?





	1. The Mission is on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince Sexy AF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prince+Sexy+AF).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :)   
> This is my first Fanfiction on AO3 and I really hope you enjoy it!   
> Warning: A lot of Promptis and Gladnis is going on here (as you might've guessed by the title)   
> A friend of mine inspired me to start this little fanfiction and it totally escalated >< I just love the FF XV Boys way too much!

“Hey Ignis, I am hungry!”, Noctis complained. “Just a moment, prince Noctis! It’s not quite done yet”, Ignis replied stirring the food over and over again, “you know how important it is to stir the food properly so it can develop it’s fine flavour!”. Noctis sighed out: “Yeah, yeah! I just wanted to mention that I am starving over here”. They’d been driving for half an eternity and now finally found a secret little hideout to take a rest and spend the night in their tents. More precisely: Ignis had been driving the Regalia for half an eternity. The others were sleeping (Noctis), reading dirty little magazines on the backseat of the car (Gladio) or were babbling on and on about nonsense and cameras (Prompto). 

All Ignis could remember was Prompto talking about how beautiful the landscape was, and how hard it was to capture the light of a sunset on camera, and in what way you’d have to adjust the camera’s focus when taking a picture from a certain angle, and so on… Since Noctis was sleeping and Gladio was busy with staring at several hot chicks printed on paper, Ignis was the only one who was really forced to listen. Luckily, he could fake his sincere interest with some simple nods and groans.

But even though Ignis felt like he’d fall asleep right at an instant, he pulled himself together and didn’t think about failing his duty: Taking care of the prince.  
“I hope it will taste better than the stuff from yesterday!“, Noctis sceptically examined the food that was simmering in the pot in front of Ignis.  
Ting! Ignis was sure that was the sound of his patience reaching it’s limit, but giving it a second thought he realised it was just the little kitchen alarm clock that told him dinner was finally ready to be served.  
“I am sure it will meet your expectations Noctis, I changed the recipe according to your wishes!”, Ignis said as he prepared some bowls of food.  
Noctis furrowed his eyebrows and nodded: „At least it’s smelling a lot better!”.

“Oi! Keep things easy Noctis! Ignis’ been having a long day!”, Gladio murred while sitting down in a chair next to the prince. “No it’s okay, I am fine”, Ignis replied. Gladio looked over to the man with the glasses and shook his head: “You have far more energy than the three of us together Ignis… Oh, Speaking of energy… Prompto? You’ve been suspiciously quiet for the past twenty minutes! Are you sick? You’ve been babbling for hours in the car, but since Noctis is awake you didn’t say much”.  
The blonde gunner jerked a little as he heard Gladio mention his awkward behaviour. “Wh-what?! M-Me?!”, Prompto started blushing. “It’s nothing really, hahaha! I think I have nothing to say right now!”, he replied and intensely focused on his bowl of food. “You and nothing to say?! Is that even possible?”, Noctis asked and examined his best friend thoroughly. “Ahahahaha, I guess it is…”, Prompto laughed insecure and his face flushed even more red.

Ignis raised his eyebrow. He did notice Prompto’s strange behaviour earlier. For the past couple days Prompto seemed extra-hyper as long as Noctis wasn’t awake. When the prince woke up, Prompto suddenly froze and kept quiet for most of the time. Noctis on his part, was especially picky when it came to food and his overall mood seemed to range somewhere far below average. Sometimes Ignis felt like Noctis was 12 years old again.

Another few awkward moments passed when Ignis got off his chair and cleaned the dishes so they could finally go to sleep. Noctis was just about to enter his tent when Ignis stopped him. “I am very sorry to interrupt you Prince Noctis, but can I ask you a favour?”  
“Sure, go ahead!”  
“Would you mind switching tents tonight?”  
“Huh?! Why?”, Noctis raised his eyebrow.  
“I am extremely tired and you’ve been snoring lately so I’d really be glad to get a full night of sleep so… please consider sharing your tent with Prompto tonight”, Ignis explained unimpressed as if he read out a manual for a new kitchen-tool.  
“Err… Okay! No problem I guess. Prompto?”, Noctis turned his head over to his friend and waited for his response.  
The blonde gunner widened his eyes and stuttered: “N-no! I mean yes, I mean… gaaah it’s no problem! We can do that!”. His face flushed red and he turned around ashamed.  
“I really wonder what’s up with you lately…”, Noctis sighed and entered the other tent.  
Gladio walked over to Prompto and smashed his palm onto the blonde’s shoulder. “Yo Prompto, I dunno what’s wrong with you lately, but you should probably get some sleep and set your mind straight, hm?”, he grinned. 

Prompto coughed out as Gladio’s strong hand hit his shoulder. He gasped for air and replied: “Y-yeah.. I – I should…”. He walked over to the tent. His face suddenly pale as if he’d seen a ghost. He gulped and took a deep breath before entering the tent.  
Gladio shook his head.  
“What the hell is wrong with that kid?”, he asked.  
Ignis adjusted the glasses on his nose and smirked: “Well it’s obvious, isn’t it?!”.  
Gladio furrowed his brows and watched Ignis with a confused look on his face: “Is he sick or something?”.  
“Yes!”, Ignis smirked even wider, “or to put it even more precisely: Prompto’s love sick!”.  
Simultaneously Gladio’s jaw and the cup he was holding in his hand dropped to the ground. He stared at Ignis in disbelief: “He is WHAT?!”.  
“Shhhh!”, Ignis waved his palms to invite Gladio into the tent they’d be sharing tonight.  
The big swordsman scratched his head and followed him. They both entered the tent and Gladio sat down. “You are joking right?”  
“Absolutely not!”  
“But seriously… Prompto? Lovesick?”  
“I am just collecting the facts… During the past few days he’s been acting strange. Even by his standards…”, Ignis sat down next to Gladio and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“I agree but… maybe he just ate something strange?”  
Ingis glanced viciously at the dark haired man.  
Gladio felt a cold shiver run down his back: “Errrr… I mean, nothing you cooked of course! Maybe he found some strange berries while we were walking through the wilderness or something haha?”. Even though Gladio was probably the most skilled swordsman on earth, he did not want to provoke Ignis in any way. He was sure Ignis would be able to stab people with a single stroke of his ladle.

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Gladio: “Hmmm…. Just as I have thought. You only have a brief understanding of relationships between humans…”.  
Gladio kept grinning insecurely and didn’t reply anything to that because he was glad Ignis didn’t scold him for what he just said. He rubbed the back of his head and asked: “Umm so… why exactly did we switch tents tonight?”. Ignis relaxed a bit and the corner of his mouth flickered into a smile.  
“Because I wanted to give the two of them some time alone so they could finally talk things over about their feelings towards each other.”  
“You mean… Noctis has mutual feelings for that chocobo kid?”  
Ignis nodded wisely: “I am 99,87% sure he has. I’ve known the prince for so many years now. I can almost read his mind like an open book” 

Gladio looked at him with a slight hint of admiration but all of a sudden he frowned a little.  
“What’s wrong?”, Ignis asked.  
“Well… If Noctis and Prompto have mutual feelings for each other and if they are spending some time alone in a tent… Do you know what they might be doing just about now? Just saying?”  
“What could they possibly be doing other than talking about – Ooooh shit!”, Ignis face went pale. Gladio chuckled: “I think I’ve never heard you say the word shit before haha!”.  
“Very funny!”, Ignis barked at Gladio. “What shall we do now? I mean… I think Noctis has no experience with such things and the Gods know what might happen!”, the man with the glasses started to lose it. Gladio got up and wrapped his arm around Ignis’ shoulders.  
“Keep calm, Iggy!”  
“Don’t call me Iggy!”  
“Ok Iggy, here’s what we are about to do…”, Gladio continued completely ignoring Ignis’ reminder, “First, let’s see if we can hear something!”.  
Both of them kept quiet and listened carefully. Silence. Only some crickets chirping quietly every now and then.  
“Can you hear something?”, Ignis whispered in a worried voice.  
“Nope… nothing…”, Gladio shook his head.  
“Maybe we need to get closer…”, Ignis suggested.  
Gladio nodded and said: “I like the way you think! Let’s make sure the two kids are not up to something dirty!”. 

The two men got out of their tent as quiet as possible. Slowly they sneaked up to the second tent with pricked up ears.  
Suddenly they heard something. It was so quiet, they almost overheard it. But there was no doubt. There was some sort of muttering coming from the other tent. Ignis extended his arm to stop Gladio who was walking right behind him. “Can you hear this?”, he whispered to the swordsman. Gladio nodded. They moved a little closer and the muttering grew louder.  
“Uh like this?”, a voice asked from inside the tent.  
Gladio and Ignis looked at each other and continued to listen.  
“No, no! More like this!”, a second voice answered.  
“That was Prompto’s voice right?”, Gladio asked.  
“Shhhh!”, Ignis placed a finger on his lips and concentrated on the conversation coming from the tent.  
“Urgh… Really… Prompto? I think I can’t do this properly…”  
“Sure you can! Don’t give up. Here… I will show you how, just watch me!”  
“Okay Prompto… Take mine and show me how it’s done!” 

Just about now Ignis face had lost all of it’s colour. Gladio stared at the other man in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Ignis grabbed Gladio’s arm and looked like he was about to fall over. “You alright Iggy?”, Gladio whispered. “Th-This… is not happening, r-right? I am d-dreaming, right?”, Ignis stuttered. Gladio grabbed Ignis by his shoulders and turned him around: “I am afraid to say this, but it’s no dream…” Ignis’ glasses almost looked like they were about to slide off of his nose because they were as shocked as their owner.  
“But isn’t it strange?”, Gladio asked.  
“What is?”, Ignis managed to get out.  
“I would’ve never thought that Prompto would be the one on top!”  
Ignis glasses almost fell to the ground. “No way! No one’s gonna be top or something like that!”, Ignis barked in a loud voice. He freed himself from Gladio’s grip and dashed towards the entrance of the tent. “I am afraid you two but I have to stop you from making a terrible mistake!”, Ignis shouted and teared the fabric apart. 

As he entered the tent, Ignis had to face an unexpected scenario: Noctis and Prompto were lying side by side in their sleeping bags. Still dressed up in their clothes. Both of them were holding their phones but instead of staring at their displays, they were looking at Ignis in pure shock. Gladio entered the tent aswell and as he realized what just happened he busted out in laughter.  
“What mistake are you talking about, Ignis?”, Noctis asked and put his phone down.  
“Bwahahaha! They’ve just been playing King’s Knight Iggy! No need to stop them from anything I guess!”, he said and slapped Ignis’ back.  
The king’s advisor blushed red and all he could manage to say was: “Don’t… call… me… Iggy!”.  
“I am sorry you two, I guess Ignis is simply a little too stressed out from today! I will make sure he get’s some sleep, and you two should do the same thing, ‘kay?”, Gladio winked at them and shoved Ignis out of their tent.  
“Okay, this was just scary as hell, right Prompto? Ignis just sounded like we were about to have sex or something…”, Noctis chuckled casually and picked up his phone again.  
Prompto just nodded with a lobster-red face: “Err.. uhm.. yeah.. that was… weird hah!”.  
“So, you wanted to show me this one move, right?”, Noctis continued as if nothing happened.  
Prompto gasped for air and took the prince’s phone: “Y-yeah… just watch how I am doing it…”. 

Gladio almost felt like he was shoving around a tree trunk when he pushed Ignis back into their tent. He sat him down on his sleeping bag.  
“Iggy?”  
No reaction, Ignis was just staring into the void.  
“Hey Iggy!”, he grabbed him by his shoulders and gently shook him.  
Still no reaction.  
“Iggy pull yourself together, man!”, Gladio raised his voice and shook Ignis forcefully.  
Finally, Ignis face came back to life.  
“Please stop, my spine is about to break!”, he moaned.  
“Sorry! I got a little worried you know…”, Gladio said, letting go of his friend. He sat down next to him and grinned.  
“What?!”, Ignis asked rubbing his neck.  
“Well, that was quite some overreaction on your part don’t you think?”  
“Oh come on! You heard what they were saying! ‘Prompto is the one on top!’ Your words!”, Ignis poured himself a cup of tea, still feeling slightly ashamed of his miscalculation.  
“True, true! It was a little misleading…”, the tall man grinned.  
“A little?!”, Ignis rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses with two fingers.  
“Okay, quite a lot… But seriously! You are not that much of an expert when it comes to relationship-related stuff, as far as I can see!”  
“Oh really? You claim to be more experienced in this field then?”  
“Of course, I am! I will prove it to you tomorrow and get these two kids together in no time!”  
“Hah! I highly doubt it!”, Ignis laughed and took a sip from his cup.  
“Really? Well, just watch a professional accomplish that mission!”, Gladio raised his chest.  
“Okay Mr. Professional! Then it’s your part on Mission Promptis!”  
“Hahaha! Mission Promptis? My little Iggy get’s hilarious all of a sudden!”, Gladio looked at Ignis in surprise.  
“I am not yours… and don’t call me Iggy!”


	2. Solving it "Gladio-Style"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Gladio's turn to set things straight. Will he be able to spread some romantic feelings between Noctis and Prompto?

The next day, Ignis got up early and refreshed as usual to prepare breakfast. Meanwhile Noctis went off to a lake nearby to fish a little. He asked Prompto if he wanted to come with him (which Prompto would always agree to) but today Prompto just stuttered something about fixing his camera and helping Gladio to put together the tents so Noctis went off alone. Gladio took his chance and confronted Prompto the second that Noctis was out of sight. 

“Hey Prompto! You don’t want to go fishing with Noct today?”   
The blonde gunner jerked a little when he heard Gladio’s voice all of a sudden. “Ufff, Gladio! You scared me to death! …. I erm… no today I… I need to fix my camera you know and…”, he stuttered.   
“Fix your camera?”, Gladio came a little closer and examined Prompto’s face, “so that’s what you kids call it today?!”  
“Y-yeah?”, the gunner stared at the swordsman being pretty confused about what Gladio just said.   
“You mean, looking at these special pictures you have on your camera, right?”, Gladio smirked.  
“S-special pictures?”, Prompto took a step back.   
“Oh c’mon! I know what kind of pictures you have on your camera!”, Gladio closed the gap between them and winked at the blonde, “pictures of Noct?”.   
“I erhm… it’s just… the pictures of Noct are just for reference… I mean practise… I mean for Luna… I- I have to go!”, Prompto stuttered and made a mad dash into the complete opposite direction. 

Gladio’s jaw dropped open and he kept staring at the spot where Prompto was just standing two seconds ago. Ignis laughed out loud and walked over to the swordsman. “That was failure in perfection Mr. Professional!”, Ignis handed a cup of coffee over to his friend. Gladio closed his mouth and took the coffee.   
“But tell me… How did you know about these special pictures that Prompto apparently has?”   
“I didn’t know… it was a bluff!”, Gladio answered.   
“Whaaat?!”, Ignis stared at him in disbelief.   
“I thought I could make Prompto talk that way… Defending himself or something. How should I have guessed that he really has pictures of Noct hidden on his camera?!”, Gladio took a big sip of coffee and sighed out.   
“I wonder what kind of pictures he’s hiding!”, Ignis rubbed his chin.   
Ignis and Gladio glanced at each other.   
“Do you think what I am thinking?”, Gladio asked.   
Ignis nodded. 

The two of them headed over to the tent that Noctis and Prompto spent the night in. “There it is!”, Gladio said and spotted Prompto’s camera lying on his sleeping bag. He took it and switched it on. Ignis joined in and they started searching through the camera folders.   
“Landscapes... the Regalia… Selfies… Chocobos… Selfies with us… Selfies with Chocobos….”, Gladio murmured and kept skipping through the pictures.   
“Hold on!”, Ignis said and pointed at the camera’s display.   
“Yes here we go!”, Gladio nodded and looked at a portrait picture of Noctis standing in front of a lake.   
“It’s kind of nice!”, Ignis lifted his eyebrow.   
“Yeah, looking good!”, Gladio agreed and switched through the next few pictures, “Noct in front of a lake, still posing in front of a lake, and again, and again…”.   
Ignis furrowed his brows: “Seems like Noctis is posing for these pictures on purpose!”.   
“So Prompto didn’t stalk Noctis or something. He asked for permission…”, Gladio concluded until he reached the end of the camera folder.   
“Seems so…”, Ignis said and put the camera back where Prompto left it, “that just adds up to my assumption that Noctis is actually aware of how Prompto feels…”.   
“But if he knows, then why doesn’t he do something about it?”, Gladio cocked his head, “he must be recognizing how strange Prompto behaves lately…”.   
Ignis adjusted his glasses and nodded: “True… Maybe he doesn’t want to put Prompto under pressure? You just saw what happens when you pressure that kid. He’d rather run away or faint than finally step up and confess…”.   
Gladio rolled his eyes: “Gosh what a little wimp! So if he doesn’t have the balls to confess and Noct doesn’t want to put him under pressure… that means the two of them will never get it going?!”.   
“Precisely!”, Ignis sighed. 

Gladio shook his head: “No way! We can’t let this happen, what do you think Iggy?”.   
Ignis raised his eyebrow: “Normally I would say ‘Yes we can!’ but since Noctis is getting more and more annoyed and lacks concentration and Prompto is getting even more useless in fights than he usually is, we do actually need to interfere! Our Lives would be in danger otherwise… And don’t call me Iggy!”.   
“Alright Iggy! But what can we do? How to get the two of them together?”, Gladio asked.   
“That’s indeed a problem. We need to plan accordingly to our current situation and need to have the perfect timing and we’ll have to consider – “   
“That’s it!”, Gladio interrupted Ignis and clapped his hands together.   
“What? Do you have a plan Mr. Professional?”, Ignis examined the swordsman in a curious way.   
“Yes! It’s prefect and it’s straight forward! Exactly my way of solving things…”, Gladio put his thumb up.  
“I am listening!”  
“It can’t go wrong. Plus: It’s so obvious that even Prompto can’t screw it up!”  
“Now say it finally!”  
“I’ll take their heads and put them together until they finally kiss!”.   
“That’s…. stupid!”, Ignis almost dropped over as he heard Gladio’s proposal.   
Gladio scratched his chin: “Well, I need to work out some smaller details here and there, but I know this will work!”.  
“Ok, then show me how you’d solve this case!”, Ignis leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He felt like this could definitely be amusing. 

A few days later the four of them stopped by at the Hammerhead Chocobo rental post. “Why exactly are we here Ignis?”, Noctis asked a little confused as he got out of the Regalia. “Oh my gosh! Chocobos! No matter why we are here, I am in heaven already!”, Prompto grinned and jumped towards the fence, grabbing his camera and taking pictures of the huge yellow animals.   
Gladio glanced over at Ignis and nodded: “See? This will work!”. 

“What will work?”, Noctis examined the two older men and crossed his arms in front of his body.   
“Oh, we have a special request from Cindy. She asked for help with the Chocobos here at the rental post”, Gladio explained.   
“She needs the four of us to take care of the Chocobos?”, Noctis lifted his eyebrows and looked at Gladio in disbelief.   
“Not exactly”, Ignis interfered, “Gladio will have some business to do here and I will talk with Cindy about some modifications for the Regalia. So, in the meantime you and Prompto can help out with the Chocobos”, Ignis explained in a loud voice so Prompto would hear him aswell. Then he came closer to Noctis and whispered: “I am sure you noticed that Prompto is not acting like himself lately. We thought a little Chocobo-Quality-Time with his best friend would get him back to normal, you see?”. He winked at the dark-haired Prince and walked over to the rental post building.   
Noctis nodded. If anything could make his best friend feel a little better, then it would be the big yellow birds for sure. He followed Ignis and a few minutes later he and Prompto were walking down the road all alone with two ropes in hand. 

“So uhm… what are we supposed to do now?”, Prompto asked looking at his best friend with a slight grin on his face caused by post-chocobo-cuddle-syndrome.   
“Gladio said we should go down this road for a few miles and get two Chocobos from a meadow close by. They need them at the rental post”, Noctis explained. He really hoped this little adventure would brighten up Prompto’s mood at least a little.   
“Okay, sounds fun! I wonder why exactly they need us to do it but… yay, Chocobos!”, the blonde gunner grinned.   
Noctis felt a slight relief as he saw that Prompto was finally easing up a bit. 

“Hey, why don’t we take some pictures of ourselves afterwards?”, Noctis bumped his fist gently against Prompto’s arm. The blonde man smiled and nodded wildly: “Sure, sure! You know how much I love taking pictures of you... ehhm… I mean us!”. He blushed a little and looked down at his feet while walking down the street.   
Noctis grinned at Prompto and shook his head. He just loved how Prompto got so wild about spending time with him but everytime he admitted that, he would turn red as a tomato and stop talking.   
“Look, I guess these are the two Chocobos that Ignis talked about!”, Noctis pointed at two large yellow animals that were sitting in the grass next to each other. “Awww how cute! Oh my, just look at them!”, Prompto’s eyes started to sparkle. He jumped over the fence with a quick motion and walked over to the Chocobos. “Prompto wait!”, Noctis yelled, “These Chocobos don’t know you! They could attack!”.   
Just a few seconds later he found his friend sitting in the grass in between the two large birds grinning happily. “Look, they are so cute!”, Prompto smiled as he fluffed the Chocobo’s soft plumage. One of the big birds started to nibble at the gunner’s hair in return.   
Noctis kept a respectful distance towards the animals and scratched his head: “I really wonder how you do this… I mean… If I approached them like you did, they would’ve most likely attacked me or at least they’d run off”. 

Prompto chuckled and waved his hands: “It’s your intention! If the Chocobos feel that you are good to them, they won’t attack! Right my cute friends?”. “Kweeh, kweeh!”, the smaller one of them nudged his head against Prompto’s chest.  
“Intention you say? Are you sure it’s not just your hairstyle that makes them think you are one of them?”, Noctis laughed.   
The blonde gunner pouted a little: “Oh come on! Don’t joke about my Chocobo Hair again!”.   
“Sorry Prompto!”, Noctis smiled at him, “It’s just too cute how you melt in with the birds!”. Prompto stared at the prince and stuttered: “C-cute?”.   
“Yeah, I mean: Look at yourself!”, Noctis slowly approached them. “Prompto Argentum, the Chocobo-Whisperer!”, he joked and fluffed trough Prompto’s hair. Just about now Prompto felt like his heart would bump right out of his chest. He couldn’t manage to reply anything to that so he just kept sitting there staring down at his knees again.  
“Prompto?”, Noctis asked a little disappointed. Did he ruin Prompto’s good mood again? The blonde gunner noticed the sad undertone in his friend’s voice, so he pulled himself together. “Ahahaha, well Noct! Let’s go! Get these cute babies back to the rental post, huh?”, he jumped to his feet and grinned a little insecure.   
The disappointment faded a little as Noctis saw his friend jump up being at least a little cheerful again. “Yes, let’s complete this quest!”, he winked at his friend and both of them tied their ropes to one of the Chocobo’s necks. 

The two friends kept walking back to the rental post with their Chocobos. It only took about 3 seconds before Prompto was finally grinning from one ear to the other again. Noctis was relieved.   
“Shall I take a picture of you two?”, Noctis asked as he saw Prompto and his Chocobo strolling down the road. “Oh, would you do that? That would be so cool!”, Prompto looked at him with sparkling eyes.   
“Sure!”, Noctis took Prompto’s camera, “You two just stay here and I’ll walk over there and take a few!”. The prince walked away with his Chocobo some meters. Suddenly Prompto noticed that the Chocobo by his side was getting a little nervous. “Uhm Noct?”, he asked. Noctis didn’t react and kept walking away. Prompto’s Chocobo snorted out and started tripping from one feet to another.   
“Noct?”, Prompto repeated a little louder but his friend was too far away to hear him.  
“Kweeeeh!”, Prompto’s Chocobo made a noise and started dashing off towards Noctis and the other yellow bird, pulling Prompto with him.   
“Whoaaa hold on!”, the gunner screamed.   
“Prompto, what’s wro – “ 

Before Noctis was able to turn around and see what was going on, Prompto’s Chocobo dragged the blonde man all along the road towards Noctis and stopped abruptly next to the other Chocobo, which made Prompto fall over and knock his best friend to the ground.   
“Urgh!”, Noctis coughed as he tripped over and hit the concrete. He felt something heavy pressing his chest down. The prince opened his eyes and saw what was pinning him down: Prompto was lying on top of him. 

“Are you okay, Prompto?”, Noctis asked.   
“Ouwwww… I didn’t see that coming!”, the blonde moaned and gasped for air. As soon as he realized what exactly he was resting on, his face flushed red. He quickly crawled off of his best friend, lost his balance and fell onto his butt.   
“O-Oh my, I am so s-sorry Noct! Did I hurt you?”.   
“Naah! I am fine, don’t worry!”, Noctis felt his cheeks getting a little hot. He got up and dusted off his clothes with his palms. Prompto was still sitting on the ground looking up at his best friend. Noctis felt Prompto’s gaze upon him and reached his hand out: “Need a hand?”. The dark-haired prince smiled. Prompto nodded and reached out for Noctis’ hand. Right at this moment something pushed against Noctis’ back. He lost his balance and smashed right into Prompto again, pushing him down to the ground with his whole body.   
“Whoa careful, Noct!”, Prompto managed to say before the prince’s forehead hit his face.   
“Urgh… ouch!”, Prompto groaned again. 

“Shit, sorry! Are you alright? The Chocobo just pushed me over!”, Noctis rubbed his forehead. Both of them looked up at the two big yellow birds that were standing there cuddling happily like nothing happened.   
“Oooh now I get it! These two are a couple!”, Prompto laughed. Noctis nodded and chuckled: “Seems so! How could we dare to separate them?”.   
“Exactly! Sorry guys!”, Prompto apologized towards the two Chocobos. 

Suddenly he realized that Noctis was still kneeling over him on all fours. He was sure his heart beat so loud, Noctis couldn’t overhear it. Prompto bit his bottom lip and felt the blood rush to his ears. Noctis just noticed that he was still pretty close to the gunner and as he saw Prompto biting his lip, his mind almost blanked out. He pulled himself together and stuttered: “Oh, I am s-sorry, wait I’ll get up!”.   
Was that a hint of disappointment on Prompto’s face? No of course it wasn’t! Why would it be? Noctis climbed on his feet again and reached out his hand to help his friend get up. “Okay, second time now!”, he grinned a little insecure and tried to shove away this strange tingling feeling inside his stomach.   
Prompto gulped and took Noctis’ hand to get up on his feet again: “Th-Thanks, Noct!”.   
“No problem… Okay, let’s get these Chocobos back to the post, shall we?”, the prince asked avoiding Prompto’s eyes. The gunner nodded and answered: “Y-yeah good idea!”.

“Oh c’mon! What’s wrong with these two?”, Gladio moaned. He was hiding behind a rock in some distance, watching the prince and the gunner walk off. “The Chocobos did their job unexpectedly well but still no reaction on their part…”, Ignis was cowering next to Gladio and scribbled down some notes into his little book.   
“How the hell can they behave like that?”, Gladio shook his head, “I mean… Even the Chocobos realized what was going on between them!”.   
Ignis closed his book: “Yes… Seems like they preferred your tactic though, smashing their heads together until they finally kiss… Didn’t work, huh?”. He put on his most sophisticated smile.   
Gladio snorted out: “Hmph! So, do you have another masterplan, Iggy?”.   
Ignis pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose: “Of course I do! If I have a task to finish, and I won’t succeed at first try, I will change my methods until I finally accomplish my goal!”.   
Both of them got up and started walking back to the Chocobo rental post. “Yeah, I know… Just like you do with that recipe…”, Gladio chuckled.   
“Exactly!”, Ignis patted Gladio’s back, “oh and just out of curiosity… Which part of ‘Don’t call me Iggy!’ don’t you understand?!”.   
“Bwahaha! Oh Iggy! You wouldn’t understand!”.  
“You’re impossible… Seriously!”


	3. Solving it "Ignis-Style"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that Gladio's concept didn't really work out, Ignis is about to show him how it's done... or isn't he?!

Two days later the four men were spending the night in a little town’s hotel south from Hammerhead. Ignis and Gladio were officially leaving to a nearby supply-store to go buy new equipment for their upcoming adventures. Noctis and Prompto were left in charge of preparing today’s dinner. The room the four were staying in had a small kitchen they could use. Ignis wrote a list full of instructions and handed it to the prince with the words: “Follow these steps properly and don’t skip anything, ok?”. 

Before Noctis could answer to this or even look at Ignis’ list, the two men left the hotel and drove away in the Regalia.   
“I am pretty sure Ignis will regret that he left us in charge of making food…”, Prompto laughed a little desperate because he had no idea how to prepare a proper meal.   
Noctis nodded: “I’m afraid you might be right with that…”. 

He frowned a little and started reading out loud: “Ignis’ instructions for dinner-preparation: Step 1. Get the cooking equipment out of my bag.”.   
“These are very detailed instructions, huh?”, Prompto walked over to the prince and peeked at the list over Noctis’ left shoulder.   
Noctis turned his head around and lifted his eyebrows. “It’s from Ignis… what did you expect?”, he chuckled.   
“Uhm, I don’t know… I did hope the list would say something like ‘Call the pizza-service’ haha!”, the gunner joked around. “I repeat: It’s written by Ignis!”, Noctis punched Prompto’s shoulder and grinned, “Ok, let’s get this done or else they will return and we are still discussing over Step 1”.   
“Okay, okay!”, Prompto agreed and walked over to the bag Ignis used to carry the cooking equipment around with. 

“So, what do we need?”   
Noctis started reading out: “You will need: The frying pan, the pot for cooking rice, …”   
“Which one is the pot for cooking rice?”   
“I have no idea…”   
Prompto sighed out: “Oh dear, this will be an impossible task!”. 

Approximately 15 Minutes later the two of them finally managed to get out the right equipment and turned on the heat.   
“Wow… we are doing this at an incredibly fast pace… if we keep going like this, we will finish today’s dinner tomorrow evening”, Prompto rubbed his neck and grinned.   
“Maybe I should’ve paid attention when Ignis tried to teach me how to cook”, Noctis moaned.   
“Maybe you should have!”, Prompto laughed, “What’s next on the list?”.   
The prince continued reading: “Step 2: Prepare the Cherries for desert which I left in the fridge and cook the rice according to my instructions on List Two… List Two?”. Prompto raised his eyebrows: “There was a second list?”.   
“Not as far as I know…”, Noctis started to feel a little helpless right about now. Did he miss the second list? The two of them started to roam through the apartment to search for that ominous list two. After half an eternity, they still had not a single clue of where the second piece of paper could be.  
Noctis let himself sink down on a chair and groaned: “I’ll give up! Let’s just cook the rice somehow!”. Prompto shrugged and added: “Jup, how hard can it be to cook some simple rice? We can do this without any instructions!”. 

(At the same time in front of the supplies store…)   
While the two youngsters kept figuring out how to properly cook rice without an instruction, Ignis and Gladio finished shopping in the supplies store.   
Ingnis walked over to the Regalia with a small paper bag in his hands. Gladio followed him carrying a huge load of useful tools and stuff. The swordsman was apparently panting as he reached the car. “Do we really need all this s-stuff?”, he threw the tools into the trunk. 

The king’s advisor nodded and said: “Of course we do. I planned the shopping accordingly as usual. This is just about as much as we need, not too much but still everything we might need!”.   
“I see…”, Gladio gasped for air, “what do you think are the two kids doing right now? You think your plan is working?”.   
Ignis raised his arm and looked at his watch. “Hmmm… If everything goes according to my calculations, they might be realizing that there is no ‘List Two’ right about now. Which probably leads to a marvellous disaster since these two will never figure out how to cook rice all on their own…”, he sighed out. “And how exactly should this bring Noctis and Prompto closer together?”, Gladio scratched his chin.  
Ignis slammed the Regalia’s rear hatch closed and smirked at the swordsman: “Just wait and see… The way to the heart goes through the stomach!”. Gladio watched Ignis with an impressed look on his face: “Fair enough!”. 

“Talking about food: Let’s go have dinner somewhere! It’s my treat tonight since we can’t expect getting dinner from Prompto and Noctis most certainly!”, Ignis jumped onto the driver’s seat. “Alright! Sound’s good to me!”, Gladio got into the car, “but Iggy… you aren’t flirting with me, right?”.   
Ignis turned his head: “Why would you think something as stupid as that?”. “Because the way to the heart is through the stomach you said… and you are inviting me to dinner!”, Gladio busted out in laughter.   
“Keep dreaming, Gladdy!”, Ignis smirked and started the engine to drive to a nearby restaurant.  
“Oi! Don’t call me Gladdy!” 

(Back in the Hotel Room)   
“Okaaaay… this doesn’t look right, does it?”, Prompto asked but the look on his face clearly stated that he already knew the answer.   
Noctis put down the Cherries he was cutting in half and checked the bowl that Prompto had been working on. The view that unfolded to him was so unpleasant that he just started laughing.   
“Awww man, c’mon I really did my best but I don’t know how to make desert!”, the gunner blushed and felt a little frustrated. “I can see that!”, Noctis wiped away a tear from his eye and gasped for air, “this means: We didn’t just fail Steps 1 to 6, but also Step 7… We are the worst!”. He laughed again.   
Prompto put down the bowl and wiped through his face with the back of his hand. He chuckled and agreed: “I think you are right, Noct!”. 

“Oh, you wiped some desert on your face now!”   
“Huh? Where?”, Prompto asked and wanted to raise his hand to remove it by himself.   
Noctis quickly grabbed the blonde’s wrist and held his arm down.   
“Wait, I will fix this for you, or you’ll make it worse!”, the prince smiled, put his palm on Prompto’s cheek and wiped away the sweet dough with his thumb. Right at this moment, their eyes met and both of them held their stare for a few seconds. Prompto felt a sudden heat rush through his face as his eyes locked with the Prince’s.   
Noctis stopped breathing as he got lost in a pair of ocean-blue eyes. He always thought Prompto had a vibrant eye colour but it seemed to him as if he’d really seen it for the first time just now. His heartbeat went faster and his mind went blank. As he saw Prompto blushing red like a tomato, he realized that he was still cupping the gunner’s cheek in his hand. His senses came back to him at an instant and he let go of Prompto’s face. 

“Uh erm… ehhh…”, was all the Prince could say.   
Prompto blushed even more and quickly lowered his view. He noticed that Noctis was still holding down his arm by his wrist. Noctis looked down as well and quickly removed his other hand as if Prompto’s wrist was burning hot: “S-Sorry! I don’t know where that came from…”.   
“No n-need to, well… umm… I mean… gah!”, the blonde stuttered and was about to sink into the ground.   
Both of them were standing there awkwardly silent. 

“I… think we also failed the last step on Ignis’ list!”, Noctis managed to break the silence. Prompto nodded and pulled himself together: “I am sorry for being such a useless guy when it comes to cooking haha!”. He laughed a little insecurely.   
“Nah! It’s not just your fault! I am not very talented in this field, either…”, Noctis said and placed Ignis’ list on the table.   
“Huh? Wait a sec!”, Prompto said and grabbed Ignis’ list.   
“What?”   
“Here, there is something written on it’s backside!”, Prompto turned around the paper.  
“No way! What does it say?” 

The gunner started to read out: “Step 8: If the two of you fail miserably (just as I expect from you), there are Cupnoodles in Gladio’s bag. Eat those and clean up your mess! Ignis…”.   
Noctis gave himself a facepalm and groaned: “Gahh! Seriously, is he joking with us or something? …”.   
Prompto laughed out: “I am so glad! That means we don’t have to starve tonight!”.   
The prince grinned at him and nodded. “You always see the bright side in situations like these, right? That’s what I really admire at you!”, he fluffed through Prompto’s hair and walked over to Gladio’s bag to fetch the Cupnoodles. 

“A-admire? M-me?”, Prompto couldn’t believe his ears.   
A sudden ringing distracted Prompto and Noctis. It was the prince’s phone. “A Textmessage?”, Prompto asked. “Yup! From Ignis…”. Noctis opened it and read it out: “We will eat out tonight. Don’t worry about us! Enjoy your noodles! Ignis”.   
“Is he a magician or something? How could he know we were about to eat the Cupnoodles?”, Prompto wrinkled his forehead.   
“Yes, sometimes Ignis seems like he knows and sees everything…”, Noctis put down his phone. Somehow it occurred to him as if Ignis was manipulating them for something. But why would he do that?   
“Is anything wrong, Noct?”, Prompto asked a little worried as he saw the prince’s face. Noctis shook his head: “No, everything’s fine! Let’s just have dinner!”.   
“But aren’t we supposed to clean up first?”, the gunner reminded his friend.  
“We can do this afterwards! I am hungry!”, Noctis replied and walked over to the kitchen.   
“Umm… okay!”, Prompto said and followed him just like a little puppy would. 

(A few hours later)   
Ignis parked the Regalia in front of the hotel. Gladio rubbed his belly and sighed out with a big grin: “Ahhhh! That was a great meal! We could do this more often, don’t you think? A little quality-time without the kids!”. 

“You sound like we’re a married couple!”, Ignis replied dry, repositioned his glasses and got out of the car. “Awwww, you ruined the mood Iggy!”, Gladio winked at him and got out, too.   
“What mood are you talking about exactly? By now I have a feeling that you are actually flirting with me! And don’t – “  
“ – Call me Iggy, yeah I know! I know!”, the swordsman finished Ignis’ sentence.   
“Let’s see how Prompto and Noctis are doing!”, Ignis suggested and made his way to their room. Gladio followed him. When they reached the door Ignis put his ear to the wood and listened. “Can you hear something?”, Gladio asked.   
“No, nothing.”  
“Maybe they killed themselves as they tried to follow your list!”, Gladio rubbed his chin.   
“Stop talking nonsense!”, Ignis said with a slightly worried expression.   
“Sorry, let’s get in there and check if your masterplan worked out!”   
“Okay, let’s be quiet. They might be sleeping. It’s late already!”, Ignis whispered and opened the door.

They walked in and saw the two other guys sleeping on one of the two beds. The TV was running and the kitchen was still looking like a total mess. “I feel like I am having a deja-vu!”, Ignis whispered because he already knew the prince would not clean up the kitchen no matter how many times he asked him to. “Do you think your plan worked?”, Gladio whispered so he would not wake up Prompto and Noctis. “Hmmm… “, Ignis narrowed his eyes and slowly sneaked over to the two sleeping guys. H  
Prompto and Noctis were still dressed in their usual clothing. Noctis was lying on his back, his left hand resting on his stomach with the phone in his hand. His right arm was stretched out on the mattress with Prompto’s head resting on it. The gunner was curled up to a ball, sleeping peacefully on the prince’s arm. 

Ignis mouth curled into a smile. He looked at Gladio who furrowed his brows and crossed his arms in front of his body. “That’s no proof yet!”, he quietly formed the words with his lips. Ignis kept smirking and nodded.   
Gladio snorted and formed some more muted words: “No it isn’t!”  
Ignis waved his hand to get Gladio into the bathroom. The two of them sneaked in and closed the door behind them. “I think my plan was a success!”, Ignis smiled. “We can’t say that from just the way the two of them are sleeping there!”.   
“They are basically cuddling over there! What more do you want?”, Ignis asked.   
“The cuddling could be a coincidence. Maybe they curled up like that while sleeping and didn’t even notice!”, Gladio answered critically.   
“Fair enough!”, Ignis said, “Then let’s check tomorrow when they are awake! I need to scold them anyways for not cleaning up…”. Ignis sighed out and grabbed his toothbrush.   
“Poor Iggy!”, Gladio patted his back, “Getting ready for bed already?”. Ignis looked at him and answered: “Yes, it’s late and we need to get up early tomorrow to clean up the entire room or rather redo it completely…”. 

“You’re right!”, Gladio took his toothbrush as well. “Look at us Iggy, brushing teeth together after the two kids fell asleep!”, Gladio laughed with his toothbrush between his lips.   
“I guess you had too much wine…”, Ignis raised his eyebrow, “or why do you keep talking like we are a couple?”.   
Gladio rested his elbow on the other man’s shoulder and grinned at him without saying a word. Ignis looked at the swordsman and felt a slightly warm tingling in his cheeks. Was he blushing? No, he wasn’t! It was probably the wine making him feel a little warm by now. 

Ignis looked into the mirror and watched the two of them standing there side by side. “We really do look like a couple…”, he moaned slightly annoyed, spit out into the sink and cleaned his mouth with a towel. He put back the toothbrush and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened, leaving a totally perplex Gladio standing there all on his own.


	4. Mission: Gladnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Lovelies! You are probably wondering what this Bonus Chapter is about? I just could’t help it but write an optional little passage about Gladio and Ignis. What if Ignis didn’t simply walk out of the bathroom but something else happened? (yup, it’s gonna get hot here, hrhrhr…) It was just too tempting not to write a little Gladnis Moment into this Fanfiction.. I just love these two cuties together and I know I will make someone very happy with this little bonus part *wink* If you want, you can simply skip this chapter and continue reading chapter four! Otherwise, please enjoy the following sweet little yaoi dessert…

“Poor Iggy!”, Gladio patted his back, “Getting ready for bed already?”. Ignis looked at him and answered: “Yes, it’s late and we need to get up early tomorrow to clean up the entire room or rather redo it completely…”. 

“You’re right!”, Gladio took his toothbrush as well. “Look at us Iggy, brushing teeth together after the two kids fell asleep!”, Gladio laughed with his toothbrush between his lips.   
“I guess you had too much wine…”, Ignis raised his eyebrow, “or why do you keep talking like we are a couple?”.   
Gladio rested his elbow on the other man’s shoulder and grinned at him without saying a word. Ignis looked at the swordsman and felt a slightly warm tingling in his cheeks. Was he blushing? No, he wasn’t! It was probably the wine making him feel a little warm by now. 

Ignis looked into the mirror and watched the two of them standing there side by side. “We really do look like a couple…”, he moaned slightly annoyed, spit out into the sink and cleaned his mouth with a towel. 

“You sound like this would be a bad thing!”, Gladio laughed, spit out and wiped his mouth, too.   
“Of course, I do! Because it would be a bad thing”, Ignis made eye-contact with Gladio through the mirror and looked at him critically.   
“Really?”, the swordsman asked and smirked. With a swift single movement, he grabbed Ignis chin with his hand and pulled his face closer to his own. He looked deep into the king’s advisor’s bright eyes and whispered: “Then please explain to me why this would be a bad thing…”. 

“Gladio, what - ?!”, Ignis wanted to ask but he was interrupted by a pair of lips that softly started nibbling at his ear. His weak spot. He gasped for air and wanted to push Gladio away but obviously, there was no way he could beat the swordsman physically.   
Gladio grabbed Ignis’ arm and pushed him gently against the tiled wall behind him. “I am listening!”, Gladio grinned and continued to kiss and suck on the skin right beneath Ignis’ ear. Ignis face flushed red and he didn’t know whether frustration, indignation or pleasure were causing this.   
He clenched his teeth and stuttered: “W-well… First of all, we have a m-mission to accomplish… we n-need to focus on that and can not get d-distracted by anything else…”.   
Gladio pressed Ignis’ wrist against the wall next to his face and mumbled: “Interesting… what else?”. He continued placing kisses onto Ignis’ neck. 

The man with the glasses felt a shiver run down his spine. Slowly he was getting aware of the fact that pleasure would soon take him over. That could not happen! He cleared his throat and continued: “Both of us are ordered to protect and accompany Noctis by the King himself! We can not involve ourselves in things like that… That would be inappropriate!”.   
“You don’t sound very convincing right now, you know?! You only talk about reasons concerning the king and our responsibility…”, Gladio grinned. “Oh come on, stop it finally!”, Ignis begged. He realized that Gladio was right. He could just simply say something regarding his own lack of personal feelings for Gladio but he didn’t. Why the hell didn’t he just say something like “I would never want to get personally involved with you”? Was he actually o.k. with Gladio touching him? This was so confusing. He just wanted to get out of this situation quickly before he could discover more of his possible feelings towards the swordsman. Ignis groaned and tried to push Gladio off with his free hand. 

“Do you really want me to stop now?”, Gladio grinned, grabbed Ignis’ wrists and pinned them against the wall right above his head. Ignis’ heart stopped for a second. Shit! What should he say now? Did he want him to stop?   
Gladio started unbuttoning Ignis Shirt with his free hand. One by one the buttons revealed Ignis bare skin. Gladio let his hand run over Ignis chest gently. “G-Gladio… stop…”, Ignis managed to stutter in a hoarse voice. He felt the heat rush through his body. There was only a small amount of resistance left in him. He had to at least try to withstand this situation! 

As if Gladio could see the man’s inner struggle, he slowly moved his hand over Ignis’ abs further down south until he reached his belt. He grabbed Ignis belt firmly and pulled him close to his hips. Pressing his hot crotch against Ignis he asked: “Really? You don’t look very convincing right now, you know…”. Ignis took a deep breath and wanted to reply something that would make Gladio stop. But before he could say something, Gladio pressed his lips on Ignis’ mouth. 

“Hnnngh!”, was all that Ignis was able to say as he felt a pair of strong lips firmly kissing him. The last bit of resistance melted away. It had been so long since he had been kissed and he hated to admit it but he indeed imagined getting involved with Gladio a few times when there was no other thing to worry about.   
Gladio felt something throb against his thigh. He smirked into the kiss, grabbed Ignis belt even stronger and pressed himself against him more.   
Ignis moaned into the kiss. 

Slowly Gladio started to undo Ignis’ belt and unbutton his pants. He let his hand slip into the man’s trousers and gently rubbed his palm against a semi-hard erection. The swordsman felt Ignis finally give in to his touch as the muscles in his arms relaxed. Gladio let go of Ingis wrists and the man with the glasses wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck.   
Little by little Ignis started to kiss the tall man back. He could feel Gladio’s hot breath on his face. He clinged to Gladio a little more and sighed out lustfully.   
Gladio pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Ignis with hazy eyes. “These sounds you make are incredibly hot you know?”, he whispered. Ignis blushed a little and answered: “Don’t say things like that… we need to be quiet or else Prompto and Noctis will hear us!”.   
“I couldn’t care less!”, Gladio replied and opened his pants. Ignis looked at him a little nervous yet craving for what was about to happen. “Maybe they will finally get their thing going, too if they hear us!”, he smirked and let his pants drop to the floor. 

Ignis furrowed his brows: “I highly doubt that!”. He glanced down at Gladio’s member and bit his lip. It was facing him fully erect and ready to get going.   
The king’s advisor felt a sudden wave of fear rush through his body. What was Gladio planning to do? Would he… Ignis wasn’t afraid of doing it with a man in general, but he didn’t do anything like this before and Gladio was… huge. 

Gladio seemed to read Ignis’ mind because he suddenly placed his hand under Ignis’ chin and pushed his face up gently so he would look into his eyes. “Don’t worry, we won’t go all the way yet, I don’t want to wreck you…”, he whispered softly. The man with the glasses felt a huge relief. Gladio pulled down Ignis pants with a quick motion, placed his mouth close to Ignis’ ear and added: “I want to pleasure you…”.   
These words sent electric sparks down Ignis’ spine. He looked at the tall man with a lustful expression and nodded.   
Gladio never imagined that Ignis could make such an erotic face. He could fuck him senseless right here, right now! But he held himself back for various reasons. One of them certainly was that he didn’t want to hurt the glass-wearing man. Another reason would be the fact that Noctis and Prompto were sleeping right next door, so he had something else in mind for tonight. 

Gladio pressed his body closer to Ignis. He placed his hand on Ignis’ neck and slowly entwined him into a kiss again. Gently he started rubbing his erection against Ignis’ member. The king’s advisor clawed himself into Gladio’s shirt and let go a stifled moan.   
“Shhhh…”, Gladio smiled at him and moved his head towards Ignis’ ear again. Simultaneously he started placing kisses on his neck and took both of their erections in one hand. Ignis bit down on his lip so he wouldn’t make too much noise. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into Gladio’s touches.   
The dark-haired man let his tongue run over Ignis’ neck. At the same time, he started to pump his hand up and down, pleasuring them both equally. Ignis carefully pushed Gladio’s shirt up to reveal these incredible abs he always admired. Not in a sexual way of course… or did he? He didn’t want to think about things like this now. More precisely he couldn’t, since all that was going on in his mind was pleasure.   
Gladio didn’t expect Ignis to actually get active like this, so he rewarded him by moving his hand up and down a little faster. Ignis’ knees started to give in a little as he felt the pleasure intensify. Being even more aroused by Gladio’s hand and his tongue, Ignis began to let his palms explore Gladio’s body thoroughly. 

He touched these incredible chest muscles and gently circled his fingertips around Gladio’s nipples. The swordsman panted heavily as he felt Ignis touch him like this.   
“So, you like it there, huh?”, Ignis grinned a little triumphant.   
“Mhhm…”, was all that Gladio could answer while nibbling on Ignis collarbone.   
The dark-haired man could feel his erection throbbing wildly against the other man’s member. He was steadily pumping himself towards the climax and Ignis’ hands were adding up to it.   
Gladio pulled away from Igni’s collarbone and started kissing him again. He licked over the kings’s advisor’s lips demandingly and Ignis granted him access. Both of them melted into a passionate tongue-fight which Gladio was obviously winning. 

They continued kissing and thrusted their hips wildly against one another. Ignis felt a sweet tingling run down his spine again and he groaned into their kiss. “I… am about to… nhhh”, he whispered in a lewd voice.  
“Me, too… hahh…”, Gladio sighed out. He pumped their erections even faster. Ignis couldn’t hold back any longer. The pleasure was completely taking him to the edge. He clawed into Gladio’s back and pressed his lips against Gladio’s mouth to stifle his moans as he reached his climax.   
Feeling Ignis react and move this way also pushed Gladio to his limit. He felt a wave of pleasure take his body over and he climaxed as well holding back his voice as good as possible.   
Both of them panted heavily as Gladio let go of their throbbing and sensitive members. 

Gasping for air, the swordsman said: “You… are… incredibly hot… do you know that?”.   
Ignis smiled still panting and answered: “No I didn’t… Hahh… To be honest… I don’t think someone ever told me that… but…”. He grabbed Gladio by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. As he broke the kiss again, Ignis said: “I can return that compliment…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys, thanks so much for reading this little sexy bonus chapter T////T It was so much fun to write and I really hope you enjoyed it! But let’s not forget the true gist of this fanfiction: Mission Promptis is still on and it continues in Chapter four :3 See you there!


	5. The End of the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Gladio nor Specs did really succeed with their secret Mission (at least considering Prompto and Noctis ;D ...)  
> Let's see how this mission will come to an end!

Beeeep! Beeeeep! Ring!

A merciless sound rang through the room. Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Ring! “Urgs!”, Prompto was the first one who woke up to Ignis’ morning alarm. Beeeep! Beeeeeep! Ring! He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Slowly his consciousness joined in. He remembered how he and Noctis ate the cupnoodles after failing the dinner preparation. They must’ve fallen asleep while watching TV afterwards. He yawned and looked around.

His neck felt a little stiff. He wondered why and suddenly realized that his head wasn’t resting on a pillow. Was this… Noct’s arm? Prompto felt a tingling in his stomach and widened his eyes. He quickly lifted himself up on his elbows to see if the prince was already awake. 

Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Ring! 

Luckily Noctis was immune to morning alarms of any kind. He was still snoring peacefully. Prompto sighed out in relief. “Good morning you little turtledove!”, Gladio’s voice cut through Prompto’s thoughts, “I suppose you slept especially well tonight?”. The swordsman winked at the gunner as he passed by to walk to the bathroom. The blonde’s face flushed red. 

Beeeeep! Beeep! Ring! 

Prompto looked around nervously and met eyes with Ignis who turned off the alarm. The king’s advisor’s lips curled into a smile and he got out of bed. “Be so kind and make sure Noctis wakes up okay? I will start cleaning up this horrible chaos you made yesterday!”, Ignis said and walked over to the kitchen.  
The gunner gazed after Ignis as he walked off with a totally flustered expression. What was this all about? Gladio and Ignis were acting totally out of character right now…  
But Prompto had a far more challenging task to think about. Waking up Noctis. Normally he would just shake him by the shoulders or slap his cheek or throw a pillow in his face, but… How could he possibly touch him now after… After he slept next to him like this. Or rather on him… He cupped his face in his palms and blushed even more. How could he dare to come this close to Noctis? He was just a plebeian after all… 

He kept struggling for a few moments until a voice interrupted him again. “How long are you planning to wait?”, Ignis asked as he carried his cleaned-up cooking equipment to his bag.  
“Wha – I am s-sorry!”, Promtpo stuttered. 

Okay, he could do this. He could do this! What was wrong with him? He really hated himself for being such a wimp. But these feelings lately confused him so much. His emotions were troubling him for weeks now. At the beginning, it was easy to handle and supress this confusion. But with every day that passed it became harder and harder and right about now he felt like his chest was about to explode. But he couldn’t help it. He tried to tie down his feelings as good as possible and started his attempt to wake the prince up. 

“Hey Noct!”, the gunner whispered and grabbed Noctis’ shoulders.  
“That was way to quiet and you know it, Prompto!”, Ignis laughed and walked back to the kitchen.  
“Alright, alright!”, Prompto sighed out and got ready for his second attempt.  
“Hey Buddy!”, he raised his voice and fluffed through Noctis’ hair. The prince groaned but didn’t wake up. He turned his head to the side and breathed out before he quietly mumbled: “Prompto, don’t leave now…”. Badumm! Prompto’s heart just skipped a beat. The gunner didn’t believe what he just heard. Did Noctis just sleep-talk about him?  
“Keep going!”, Ignis cheered and carried more stuff from the kitchen to his bag. 

“Okay, okay! Here comes the real deal!”, Prompto said, slapped his face with his palms and finally gathered enough confidence to wake his friend up like he normally would. He took a pillow and smirked. “Wake up lovely princess! It’s time to shine!”, he said and threw the pillow right into Noctis’ face. The prince startled as the pillow hit his face and grabbed Prompto by his vest. Because he was still drowsy he lost his balance and fell out of bed, pulling Prompto with him. Both of them landed on the ground.  
“Urgs… what the? What happened?”, Noctis groaned sleepy.  
“Sorry buddy, I just wanted to wake you up!”, the gunner apologized.  
“Where am I?”, Noctis asked still confused and rubbed his face. 

“You are resting right on Prompto’s chest if I may answer this one for you!”, Ignis said in a totally serious way and continued to clean up.  
Noctis widened his eyes and looked down at Prompto who was indeed lying right underneath him, slightly blushing.  
“Oh I see…”, the prince mumbled and stared at the gunner for a few more seconds without moving away from him. “N-Noct?”, Prompto asked a little insecure feeling his heartbeat speeding up again. Not that he would mind the situation, but he wasn’t sure why exactly the prince was staring at him like this.  
“Sorry, it was just being comfortable… kind of!”, Noctis smiled at him and pushed himself up with his arms. “Ouch!”, he suddenly panted, “my arm feels weird… guess I slept in a strange position tonight, huh?”. He got up on his feet and yawned. “Yeah, probably you did!”, Prompto laughed a little flustered.  
“So, you two didn’t cuddle on purpose?”, Gladio asked as he entered the room. “What are you talking about?”, Noctis asked and massaged his sore arm. Prompto felt a horrible cramp in his stomach. Gladio and Ignis saw them sleeping like this. How embarrassing. He felt Noctis’s gaze upon him and blushed. He really wished he could just sink into the ground right now. But there was no way he could avoid this situation… or was it? 

“I really need to take a shower you guys, be right back!”, the gunner faked a laugh and made a mad dash towards the bathroom. He slammed the door a little too harsh and left a completely confused Noctis standing there.  
“What was this all about?”, he asked looking at Gladio. The swordsman just shrugged. “I don’t know why he suddenly ran off like a scared Chocobo, but when we returned yesterday-night, you two were sleeping on the bed cuddled up like puppies”, he grinned and went over to the kitchen to help Ignis clean up. 

“R-really?”, Noctis whispered more to himself than to his two friends. Something was definitely going on between him and Prompto. But what was it? It felt like Prompto was avoiding him and as if he was hyper sensitive to what Noctis did or say. And Noctis didn’t like that. He wanted his best friend to behave like he always would. Being the happy, clumsy lovely Prompto he always was. Did he do something wrong? Was Prompto angry with him? But why? The thoughts started spinning in his head but he couldn’t find an answer to all his questions.  
“Your highness? If you don’t mind would you put together your stuff? I will prepare breakfast and we will leave as soon as everyone else took a shower”, Ignis interrupted.  
Noctis nodded and started packing his belongings into his bag again. He couldn’t help it but keep thinking about Prompto the entire day. Even when he dozed off in the Regalia he dreamed about his best friend. What was wrong with him? It was bothering him so much that Prompto was acting so weird and Noctis couldn’t find an explanation for this. He would definitely have to talk with him about this. Prompto couldn’t run away or avoid him for the rest of their journey! He was important to Noctis… So damn important. 

In the evening, the four guys finally found a place to camp. Ignis and Gladio started building up the tents and the fire place and Noctis and Prompto were supposed to scout the area for possible dangers.  
That was just the perfect chance to talk with Prompto about his strange behaviour. The two men walked a few meters without saying much when Noctis couldn’t bear it any longer. He stopped walking and stood there in silence looking at his feet. Prompto kept strolling on a few seconds before he finally noticed his friend wasn’t following him.  
“Noct? What’s wrong?”, Prompto asked as he turned around to look for him.  
“That’s what I want to ask you…”, Noctis answered as calm as possible.  
“W-what do you mean?”, Prompto stuttered.  
“You really don’t know what I want to ask you?”, Noctis asked a little impatient. 

Prompto turned his head to the side and distorted his face. So here it finally was… The talk he always hoped to avoid. He couldn’t manage to respond anything. His stomach cramped and he wanted to run off so badly. But this time he couldn’t. How should he react? What should he do? 

“Hey!”, Noctis came a few steps closer.  
Prompto bit his bottom lip and still turned his head away from his friend. His heart started pounding fast.  
Noctis felt a sudden wave of anger rise inside of him. He took a deep breath to swallow it down and said: “So, you aren’t even talking to me now?”.  
These words cut through Prompto’s heart like a hot knife. He wanted to talk. He wanted to talk to Noctis so badly. All the time. Every day for the rest of his life. And that scared him. It scared him so much that he couldn’t get out a single word now. 

“Prompto!”, Noctis raised his voice. He took a few more steps towards the gunner. Prompto narrowed his eyes and lowered his head.  
“Prompto, what is wrong with you?”, Noctis felt his anger rise back up, “Talk to me finally!”.  
The gunner felt horrible. So damn horrible. He opened his mouth but he couldn’t find a single word to say to the prince so he closed his mouth again.  
“Really? Still nothing?”, Noctis clenched his teeth. Why? Why did Prompto do this to him? He couldn’t stop talking a few days ago and now? Now he couldn’t say a single word even if Noctis begged for it?  
“Prompto… seriously… I am desperate, please say something to me! Explain to me why you are avoiding me like this…”.  
Tears collected in the corner of Prompto’s eyes. Noctis was desperate. And it was all his fault! Prompto wanted to say it. Prompto wanted to shout out all of his feelings. Shout them right at Noctis’ face. But…  
“I… can’t…”, the gunner said in a hoarse voice. He backed off a few steps.  
Noctis couldn’t believe what he just heard. “You can’t…”, he repeated.  
“Your best friend is standing right in front of you in the middle of the night in a freaking forest and begs for an explanation and all you can give me is an ‘I can’t…’?!”, Noctis snarled. He really didn’t want to get angry at Prompto. He really didn’t. But it hurt so much that his friend completely shut down when all he wanted to do is being close with him. 

Prompto took a few more steps back and stood there in silence. He felt like he was about to puke. He had to say something. Anything. But his lips were stitched closed. He couldn’t get a single word out.  
“You know what? Forget about it… I don’t know what I did to you but right now I just wish we would’ve left without you…”, these bitter words just busted out of Noctis. He regretted them the second they left his mouth but he couldn’t take them back. 

A thousand daggers couldn’t possibly cause Prompto as much pain as these words just did. He wanted to die. All he wanted to do is drop dead right now. He fucked up. He fucked it all up.  
Without hesitation Prompto turned around and dashed off into the woods. Noctis was standing there completely paralyzed. He wanted to stop him. He wanted to run after the gunner, catch him and wrap his arms around him. Just hold him close to his body and never ever let Prompto go again. No matter if Prompto would ever talk to him again or not. Noctis just wanted him to be close… at least be close to him. These were his true feelings. He realized them now. Now that it was too late to do something since his best friend was already out of sight. “Fuck!”, Noctis groaned and sank down to his keens, clawing his fingers into the ground.

Prompto couldn’t hold it back any longer. He cried. The tears kept running down his cheeks like waterfalls. He fucked up. Now he had the ultimate proof: He was the biggest useless fuck-up on this planet! How could he treat Noctis like this? His friend. His best friend. The only friend he ever had… The person that was most important in his entire life. And he disappointed him because he was such a freaking wimp! Why? Why couldn’t he just explain what was going on in his head? 

He didn’t know how much distance he made. He didn’t know where he was or how he could get back. And he didn’t give a damn about it. Noctis wanted him to get lost, so he would get lost. He would die for him if it was necessary. But now this didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did. The gunner kept running until his lungs gave in and he couldn’t breathe anymore. He slowed down and finally stopped. Prompto sank down on all fours and gasped for air. He kept sobbing and panting and felt like he was about to suffocate.  
“Noct… Noct…”, he kept whispering between his sobs, “Noct… I love you…”. 

Suddenly the gunner heard a rustling right behind him. Fear rushed through his veins and he turned around to see where that sound came from.  
Before he could realize what was happening, a terrible pain struck through his body. Something hit him so hard that he was thrown backwards a few meters. He landed on the cold hard ground and groaned in pain. What was going on? He rolled over to see what attacked him. His vision was blurry but he could see a tremendous silhouette coming closer. Prompto blinked a few times and now he could see it clearly: A huge boar-like creature with tusks as big as Gladio’s broadswords and fiery fierce red eyes. It was snorting and snarling at the gunner like crazy and slowly made its way up to him. Prompto was paralyzed in fear. He couldn’t move a single limb. Every part of his body was numb. 

With a loud scream the boar stormed towards the blonde man. He had to move! God damn he had to run! He couldn’t…  
He saw the deadly tusks bolting down on him. Prompto pulled together all his strength and rolled to the side. The tusks missed him and slammed into the ground just a few inches away from him. Before he could even think about what to do a terrible force hit him again and threw him high up in the air. The monster swirled around and hit him with one of its hindlegs. Prompto hit the ground. He wanted to scream but his lungs didn’t have the capacities to let him make any sound at all. He was blinded by the pain, tried to get up and barged backwards a few steps. Then he suddenly lost ground beneath his feet and fell. Instinctively he held on to something with his right hand. His adrenalin kicked in and brought him back to consciousness. He slipped down a rock spur and was now hanging from a cliff with only one hand grabbing onto the edge. 

“So, this is my last moment, huh?”, he laughed to himself in despair, “what a fitting end for a loser like me…”. Prompto felt the strength in his arm slowly fade. He couldn’t hold himself any longer. And why would he even bother? Now that he lost everything he loved. 

“Don’t you dare to let go!”, a loud voice cut through his bitterness. Prompto widened his eyes as he heard that familiar sound in his ears.  
“Noct!”, he tried to yell but all he could get out was a hoarse cough.  
“You hear me, Prompto?!”, Noctis screamed at him again, “Don’t even think about falling off that cliff or I swear I will come after you and kill you!”. The prince of Lucis flew through the air and slammed one of his greatswords into the boars back. The creature screamed in pain and sank to its knees. Noctis didn’t waste a single second, pulled his sword out and dashed over to the cliff where Prompto was hanging.  
Noctis stretched out his arm to grab Prompto by his wrist but it was too late. The gunner’s hand slipped off the edge and he fell. Noctis couldn’t catch him. 

“Prompto!”, a desperate scream thundered through the night.  
Prompto’s vision went dark. At least the last thing he would see before he left this world, was Noctis’ face. The face of the person he held dear the most.  
Now all he could do was anticipate the hard collision that would end his life. Suddenly he heard a metallic sound cut through the air right next to his ear. Something warm wrapped around his waist and pulled him upwards. Prompto opened his eyes and saw Noctis holding on to him tightly. The prince used his royal ability, threw his sword down into the deep and ported right next to Prompto to catch him. Now Noctis used the same method again to get them both up to safe ground. In the blink of an eye the two men landed on the cliff above their heads again. They rolled over the dirty ground a few times because of the teleport’s impact. They gasped for air and groaned heavily as they finally stopped moving. Noctis was holding on tightly to Prompto with both of his arms. He coughed. Prompto looked up to his friend slowly realizing that he was saved. 

“I told you, if you let go, I will come after you and kill you…”, Noctis grinned weakly.  
“Sorry, Noct…”, Prompto whispered and tears filled his eyes.  
He was about to get overwhelmed by one hundred emotions when he suddenly noticed something behind Noctis’ back. A pair of deadly tusks was right about to impale them both. The creature didn’t die, it picked itself up and was ready to strike back. 

Without wasting a single second, Prompto pushed Noctis away from him, summoned his gun and fired. He wouldn’t let this monster kill Noctis. If he had to give his life, then fine. But not his best friend and prince of Lucis. Five shots, right between the boar’s eyes. The big creature let go a stifled scream and finally sank to the ground. It was dead.  
Prompto was still standing there pointing his gun to the creature’s head. He panted and slowly let his weapon sink down. The gunner’s legs gave in and he broke down.  
But instead of hitting the hard ground one more time, a pair of strong arms was catching him. Again.  
“Noct…”, Prompto let himself sink into his friend’s arms weakly.  
“Prompto… God damn it, you idiot!”, Noctis cried out and pulled his friend close to his chest, “I thought I’d really lose you this time…”  
The gunner snuggled up to the prince closely and clawed his hands into his jacket. Tears ran down Prompto’s eyes and he whispered: “Sorry Noct… I am so sorry… I…”.  
“Shhhhh…”, Noctis quietly said and wiped away the tears with his thumb, “Don’t be sorry… It’s all my fault…”.  
Prompto was speechless. He looked at his best friend and shook his head to disagree.  
“Oh, yes it is! I said the most stupid things to you and…”, Noctis smiled as tear ran down his cheek, “I never want to lose you, okay? I never want you to be away from me. Not for one single second… Please… Stay by my side Prompto, you don’t even have to talk to me but… Please never leave me!”.  
Prompto’s heart filled with joy and agony at the same time as he heard these words. He gathered all his strength and hugged Noctis. As he felt his childhood friend hug him back, all his emotional barriers collapsed. Tears streamed down his eyes.

“No, no… Noct… I am so sorry… I want to talk to you… I want to talk to you so badly, okay?”, he sobbed.  
“Then… why didn’t you? Why did you stop talking to me all of a sudden?”, Noctis asked still wrapping his arms around Prompto tightly.  
“Because… because I wanted it too much… I wanted you too much…”  
“What?”, Noctis heart skipped a beat as he heard the gunner say this.  
“I am sorry, I know I shouldn’t have these feelings for you! I tried to swallow them down… get rid of them somehow. I tried everything but I couldn’t help it. I just couldn’t get you out of my head, I never could…”  
Noctis grabbed Prompto by his shoulders and gently pushed him away a little so he could look into his face. The gunner still kept sobbing and his face was bruised and wet with tears. Noctis cupped Prompto’s face in his hands and shook his head. 

“No, don’t say that! Prompto…”  
“I am sorry… I am terrible! I know I shouldn’t – “  
Prompto was cut off in the middle of his apology by a pair of lips that kept his mouth shut. Noctis didn’t want to hear a single apology from his friend anymore, so he just stopped him with a kiss.  
Prompto widened his eyes. Was Noctis really… kissing him?! All the negative feelings in his head melted away at an instant. Was this a dream? Was he hallucinating? Or even dead and in heaven now?  
Noctis pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him: “Don’t be sorry… Please don’t be sorry…”. He caressed through Prompto’s bangs and smiled even brighter: “I need you Prompto! I need you so badly. I always did. But now I realized… I need you more… Not only as my best friend, but…”. The prince blushed a little. He took a deep breath and continued: “You are so precious to me! Without you, I would be nothing…”.  
Prompto shook his head: “No, that’s not true! You are – “  
Noctis cut off his friend again by placing his finger on Prompto’s lips.  
“Shhh… You know it’s true. You know I can’t reign without you…”  
The gunner had never been moved like this in his entire life before. Could it be? Could Noctis really feel the same?  
“Prompto Argentum… you are so much more to me than a friend… so much more…”, Noctis moved his head closer to Prompto’s face and his voice turned into a gentle whisper. The prince cupped the gunner’s face in his palms again and locked eyes with him. Noctis’ lips curled into a soft smile.  
“I love you, Prompto!” 

Tears rolled down Prompto’s cheeks again. But this time these weren’t tears of fear or frustration or pain or embarrassment… This time, he was crying tears of joy.  
The gunner wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This was by far the most precious and wonderful moment he could ever experience. He would’ve never expected Noctis to have mutual feelings for him. Never in his entire life. But he did. He actually did.  
When they broke the kiss again, Prompto was smiling from one ear to the other. He wiped away his tears and said: “I love you, too! I love you Noct!”. He gently nudged his forehead against the prince’s neck and chuckled. 

“You have no idea how good it feels to finally say it!”, the blond grinned and clawed into Noctis’ jacket.  
“So, you will talk to me again, then?”, the prince asked wrapping his arms around Prompto tightly.  
Prompto nodded wildly: “Yes… I will talk to you all the time from now on!”.  
“That’s good to hear…”, Noctis felt a huge relief. He was so happy. He couldn’t find any words to describe this incredibly good feeling. “But still, I am glad I know a good way to make you stop talking now!”, Noctis teased him and fluffed through Prompto’s hair.  
The blonde’s face flushed red. 

“Noooooct! Don’t say things like that please!”, he moaned.  
“Sorry my little Chocobo…”, Noctis put his hand under Prompto’s chin and pushed his face up to kiss him again.  
They stayed like this for a few more minutes exchanging gentle kisses and hugs when Noctis pushed a strand of hair out of Prompto’s face and asked: “What do you think? Let’s get back to the others, or they will get worried and Ignis will mow down the entire forest until he found us”.  
Prompto laughed and nodded: “Good idea! Ignis might actually be already making a fuss… let’s get back”  
“Yeah… He will freak out anyways when he sees us dirty and bruised like this!”  
“How are we going to explain this?”, Prompto asked.  
“Hmm… Let’s stick with the truth but…”  
“But let’s not mention our personal business?”, the gunner grinned.  
“Yeah, exactly!” 

Luckily Noctis remembered the way back to the place where Ignis and Gladio were waiting for them so they started walking.  
“Am I the only one who thinks that Gladio and Ignis were behaving strangely the past couple of days?”, Noctis asked. The gunner shook his hand and replied: “Nope, something was definitely wrong with them. They said strange things and they looked at me in a weird way…”.  
“Not only you…”, Noctis added, “ever since the evening we were supposed to prepare dinner they've been acting like this”.  
“Oh umm… I guess I know why…”, Prompto said and blushed a little. “Really?”, the prince asked, “what did I miss?”.  
The gunner chuckled and started explaining: “Well, we both fell asleep on the bed together, remember? I woke up first and we… well uh…”  
“We… well uh… what?”, Noctis looked at his friend curiously.  
“We were cuddled up on the bed. Ignis and Gladio saw us sleeping like that… so, I guess…”  
“They think we have something going on?”, Noctis finished the sentence. Prompto nodded: “I think so…”.  
“That would explain why Ignis lost it when we were playing Kings Knight in the tent remember?”, the dark-haired man concluded.  
“Right! Oh my, his expression was just priceless!”, Prompto laughed.  
Noctis looked at his friend and smiled.  
“What? Is there something funny on my face?”, Prompto asked as he saw the prince looking at him.  
“You mean except for your face?”, Noctis laughed and nudged his elbow into the gunner’s ribcage.  
“You are so mean!”, Prompto moaned.  
“Don’t worry my little Chocobo, I will make up for it later!”  
“Huh? How?”  
“You will see!”, Noctis grinned, “we should be almost there”.  
“Hey, did you hear that?”  
“What do you mean, Prom?”, Noctis stopped and started listening.  
“Ignis’ and Gladio’s voices, listen!”, Prompto whispered. 

Both of them sneaked up to the place where these voices came from and hid behind a few bushes near the camp. Gladio and Ignis were sitting in front of a campfire, chatting.  
“I am telling you, they are gone for way too long now!”, Ignis said.  
Gladio moaned and replied: “You are worrying too much! I am sure they are all right!”.  
“How can you be sure about that? It’s Noctis and Prompto we are talking about!”, Ignis moaned impatiently.  
“Maybe they are finally getting it on somewhere out there behind a tree!”  
“What for the king’s sake are you saying?!”  
“Sorry, I am just joking so you can relax a bit…”, Gladio grinned.  
“How am I supposed to relax like this? The prince and Prompto are gone for way too long and you are making inappropriate jokes! We both know that they are predestined for getting into trouble!”, Ignis rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. 

Galdio got out of his chair and walked over to the king's advisor. He placed his palms on Ignis' shoulders and started to slowly massage his muscles.  
“What is this supposed to be?”, the man with the glasses asked.  
“What kind of question is that?”, Gladio laughed and continued to massage his friend, “I want you to relax a little!”. Ignis sighed out louder than he wanted to as Gladio's fingertips touched the bare skin on his neck. He blushed a little as he realized that the lost control over his voice. Gladio just grinned and replied: “Oh I guess someone here enjoys a little stress relief?” Ignis moaned a little annoyed: “Oh cut it! Prompto and Noctis might be in trouble... we need to search for them!”. 

Noctis chuckled quietly as he watched them both talk. “So we are not the only ones who got a little closer than expected?”, he whispered. Prompto started grinning: “I can't believe this! Gladio and Ignis are really close right now! Damn I wish I had my camera with me! I would take so many pictures of them”. Noctis looked at his friend: “You little pervert!”. “Huh?! No – it's not like that! I mean...”, Prompto blushed red as he heard the prince's accuses. With a quick move Noctis pushed Prompto forward so the blonde gunner would stumble out of the thicket.  
Ignis and Gladio jerked a little when Prompto barged against the camping chair next to Ignis.  
“What the hell?!”, Gladio laughed as the blonde almost lost balance.  
“Prompto? Are you alright? Where is the prince?”, Ignis asked worried.  
“No need to worry Ignis! I am right behind him”, Noctis said in his usual careless voice. 

Ignis jumped out of his chair as he saw that both of them were bruised and dirty: “What happened to you two? You look horrible!”.  
“Well thank you for the compliment!”, Prompto laughed and dusted off his pants with his palms.  
“Oh nothing! We just stumbled across a little angry creature. No big deal!”, Noctis explained and wrapped his arm around Prompto's shoulder, “Did you prepare dinner?”.  
Gladio raised his eyebrows: “You seem different! Did something else happen out there?”.  
“Nope! Nothing!”, Noctis replied hiding his excitement behind his best poker-face.  
“I just had to save Prompto's ass one more time!”, he grinned and slapped the gunner's back. Prompto coughed and looked down at his feet a little ashamed: “Well, I guess that's true...”.  
Ignis sighed out in relief: “Oh well I am glad you two are alright! I prepared something to eat over there!”. He pointed at a small camping table to their left. 

“Good news!”, Noctis walked over to the table and got something to eat for Prompto and for himself, “Mind if we eat in the tent tonight?”.  
Gladio stemmed his hands into his hips and laughed: “If you really can't stand our company tonight, then go ahead!”. Ignis turned around and looked at him with a critical expression.  
“I could really use a break from you two lovebirds!”. Noctis grinned, grabbed Prompto's wrist and pulled him into their tent. 

Gladio furrowed his eyebrows: “What was that about?”. Ignis got out off his chair and pushed Gladio into the empty tent with lightning speed. Then he moaned out: “They saw us two sitting here while you had to paw me like that! … Damn I knew it...”.  
“What do you mean 'paw you like that'?!”, Gladio sounded a little offended. “I mean what I just said! You just couldn't keep your hands off me, right?”, Ignis looked at the swordsman with a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.  
Gladio smiled at Ingis and chuckled: “Haha, oh Iggy! Are you mad because the two of them finally made it without our help and you couldn't win this competition against me?”.  
Ignis crossed his arms in front of his chest and murmured: “It's an unsettling feeling to not complete a mission...”.  
Gladio wrapped his arm around the glass-wearing man and grinned: “Well... Actually Mission Promptis is complete. In another way than we thought but the two of them finally got it going!”.  
Ignis nodded and answered: “True! I guess what annoys me the most is the fact that I didn't win against you...”. 

The tattooed man laughed out loud: “Well, you are a smart man so I guess you know I am hard to beat!”.  
The King's Advisor raised his eyebrow: “Hmph... Next time I will get you!”.  
“Fair enough! What about a new Mission Challenge then?”, Gladio suggested with a mean grin.  
“What do you have in mind?”, Ignis asked.  
The swordsman sat down on his sleeping bag and laughed: “How about 'Next Mission: Gladnis'?”  
“You really are impossible!”, Ignis sighed out, wrapped himself into his sleeping bag and turned his back towards his friend.  
“Oi! Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?”, he asked a little confused.  
“It's neither a 'yes' nor a 'no'! I thought you were bright enough to get that, Gladdy!”, Ignis teased him with a grin in his voice.  
“Oi! You're really bad at losing, do you know that?! ... And don't call me Gladdy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all my chapters lovelies! I am really happy you guys completed Mission Promptis successfully T/////T So we finally reached the End. Or did we?! … Maybe something else is waiting for you in a (not so) secret little second bonus chapter? Who knows? ;3


End file.
